top_elevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Training
The Training screen allows managers to improve their players by earning skill points during training, assigning those skill points and recovering them with health packs. =Views= The Training screen allows for two views: Training View and Assign View. Training View gives the manager an overview of his squad that allows for easier training. Because it displays the current skill progress and condition of each player, the manager can easily decide the training intensity of each player. Assign view gives an overview of each player's role, special ability and quality. This allows for more insight when allocating skill points, as the manager has insight into each player's capabilities and overall quality. By clicking on a player's name or skill point, a new pop-up screen screen will open. In this screen, you can either allocate your skill points to one of three attributes, a new special ability or learning a new role. The Health tab in the same window will let you use health packs to heal your player's injury (in case he is injured), improve his morale or help him recover his condition. You are also able to heal your players with health packs directly from the Training menu. By clicking the injury icon next to the injured player in either the Training or Assign view list, you can heal them with treatments. Similarly, by clicking on a player's condition bar, you can restore their condition by using rests. =Training= Training is one of four ways to gain skill points. Other ways include playing in matches, receiving them as gifts from friends and using the personal trainer. Every manager can use three types of different trainings: Stretching, Cardio and Practice match. Each type consumes a different amount of player energy, but also gives a different amount of skill progress. This may depend on their condition, chosen training intensity, age and development potential. You should avoid training if your players are tired because chances for injuries, especially if training intensity is high, are significantly higher. Your players regain 6% of their condition every three hours. Personal Trainer By opening a player's details window, you are able to access the personal trainer in the skills tab. Spending tokens will instantly give the player a certain amount of skill points to spend on improving himself. The amount of skill points he can gain depend on his age, while the amount of tokens required scale with the amount of skill points you want. Power Training Like the Personal Trainer option, Another option to improve players stats is train your players repeatedly over a number of extra training seasons. Where you can select a number of players and train them intensively everytime the 3 training options are available to click and using extra rest packs. Fast training players are best suited for Power Training and you can train players for extra roles, special ability or quality. It is more effective in token cost against the personal trainer but the downside is that it does take time to train the players the extra skill points and also it carries the risk of increased injuries. =Training Intensity= Training Intensity is used to determine how hard you wish to push your player during Training. It has three levels, each indicated by a green bar appropriate to the level. * Rest: This player will rest. While resting, the player will not gain any skill points, but neither will he risk becoming injured during training, or become tired. Indicated by one green bar. * Normal: This player will train normally. Skill progression when training will be normal, but so is condition loss and injury. Indicated by two green bars. * Hard: This player will train hard. Skill progression will be twice as fast, but he will burn more condition and have an increased chance of injury. Indicated by three green bars. Training Intensity can be set for individual players, or on a squad level. By clicking the Training Intensity icon next to a player's name, you will be able to set his individual intensity. By clicking the Set Team Intensity button in the Training menu, you will be able to set team intensity for your entire first squad or your substitutions and reserves. Do note that in case a player is injured, he will be unable to train regardless of intensity settings. =Skill Points= Skill points are points your players use to advance in quality. They can be earned either by training or by receiving skill points as gifts and are assigned to one of three attributes manually or automatically, depending on preference. They can also be used to teach players a new role or special ability. Special Abilities Special abilities are specializations that let players excel in certain situations. Whenever the conditions for a specialization trigger, the player will count as being of one star higher quality for that opportunity. The following special abilities exist in the game: Category:Friendlies